


My Bride (standalone version)

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: This is how I originally planned for "My Bride" to be before I decided for it to be the beginning of my series "Of Interrupted Weddings And Passionate Country Retreats" You can say that this is the "oneshot" version. The plot is the same but with some major changes in content.





	My Bride (standalone version)

It was a Saturday in October in Glasgow. The day had arrived, the day when Caitriona Mary Balfe would officially become Caitriona Mary McGill. In just a couple of hours they would be in the church where they would become husband and wife. Cait was busy preparing herself on the upper floor of her house while Tony was getting ready downstairs. The bridesmaids had already left so it was just the two of them in the house. Her wedding dress was on and the only things missing were the shoes and the veil. She had chosen a long sleeved dress where the lacy arms had embroidered flowers. The rest of the dress had one silk layer and then another lace layer. It was rather thin and straight to the design but not too tight fitting, she hated not being able to breathe in tight dresses. She also wore white, thin stockings with lace at the top. After having her hair cut short for several months she had finally let it grow out again. Cutting it was something she didn't know whether it was because it was a trend or if she simply did it because it gave her a feeling of independence and control. Now she had it curled and wore a small, simple diadem and the thin veil was just as long as the dress trail.  

  

So many thoughts went through Cait's mind. She was so nervous she felt like she wanted to throw up and she had felt this way ever since Tony proposed to her in December. When she had talked to her friends about it they told her that it was just natural. But was the nervousness really supposed to overtake the joy? Tony had managed to comfort her but just as quickly she was nervous again. Then there was Sam.  

  

  

  

 _Sam._   

  

  

  

Their relationship had been complicated ever since Outlander started. In the very beginning they both felt a huge attraction to one another and naïve as they were, they started a relationship. But when fans started to notice the way they behaved with each other; the touches, the looks, all the things no one was supposed to see, Cait got cold feet. They broke up and Cait instead started a relationship with her long time friend and assistant Tony McGill. It was perfect for Cait, no one cared about Tony and they could just live their life. She didn't deny that there were times when she missed having the passionate thing she had with Sam and she felt guilty about that, but at the same time she felt it was far too risky. Control was another factor, Cait loved being in control. With Sam she had felt things that she had never felt before and it made her scared, really scared. With Tony the feelings felt familiar, like a teenage crush. Much of this was a result of working in a very tough model industry and also the fact that she had been cheated on before. She knew exactly where she had Tony, almost to the point where he had become predictable, and it made her feel safe somehow.  

  

Sam took the break up hard, he didn't have any relationship after that, just a few casual flings here and there. They had still been close though, he was always there for her when they had hard days on set and Tony couldn't be there.   

  

  

  

 _Couldn’t_   _be there._   

  

  

  

Cait's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was Tony, she called "Come in!" But it wasn't Tony who stood there; it was a tall, dirty blonde man dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Cait opened her eyes widely in shock, bringing her hand to her chest.  

  

"Sam! What are you doing here?"  

  

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in months since we finished season 4." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  

  

"How did you get in? The door isn't locked?"  

  

"No, it wasn't. I knocked, no one opened and I saw it was unlocked so I went in."  

  

"But, Tony..."  

    
"Isn't here, or at least not from what I could see."  

  

  

  

 _W_ h _ere was he?_   

  

  

  

Cait knew that Tony liked to take long walks on his own, but today? Had he gone out in his wedding suit? She soon forgot her thoughts when she saw Sam's eyes scan her up and down.  

  

"Ye look beautiful." He said in a low voice, as if trying to repress his emotions.  

  

"Thank you." She couldn't help but smile at this. If there was something Sam always did, it was praising her. She knew he always meant it as well. "I am getting married today." She didn't know why she said that, wasn't it obvious already?  

  

"Really? Never would've guessed." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.  

  

"You shouldn't be here."  

  

"Why not? Isn't it custom for friends to wish each other good luck on big events like their wedding day?"  

  

"You could've called me or told me way before today."  

  

"You know I have been busy filming, I didn't arrive here until a couple of days ago." Sam took a few steps towards Cait. "Besides, I have tried to contact you but you never answered."  

  

Not only hadn't they seen each other in months, they hadn't spoken either. There were a couple of times when Sam had tried to call Cait and also text her but she hadn't answered. For some reason she couldn't muster to speak to him. Often when she had thought about him during their hiatus she had felt a sadness and emptiness inside, like a piece of her was missing and it was something that no one could make better.   

  

  

  

 _Not even her boyfriend._   

  

  

  

"You cannot just walk in like that. What if Tony had been here? Would you just have gone into the house anyway?"  

  

"Probably. I would tell him that I would like to have a few words with one of my very best friends before her wedding."  

  

"Given our history, I doubt he would have let you in." Tony had been jealous many times when he had seen her talking to Sam and looking all happy. Cait almost always had to explain to him afterwards that it had been a conversation between friends.  

  

Sam laughed half-heartedly and changed the subject. "It feels weird to have been away from each other for so long don't you think?"  

  

Cait smiled yet again. "Yes, it did feel weird. I missed Scotland a lot when I was away, I have realized that this is indeed my home now."   

  

"I have missed Scotland too. Well I always do, but this time it was different." He looked away for a moment, licked his lips and took a deep breath before looking at her again. "I missed  _you_ , Cait."  

  

Cait felt like she had been punched in the chest when he said that. Why did he still affect her like that? Why did he make her feel like she was falling apart with just a few words?  

  

  

  

 _Why did he make her feel anything at all?_   

  

  

  

"You missed me?" Her hands started to become fidgety.  

  

"Aye, and because I wanted to talk to you. Why did you never answer my calls or my messages? Ever since we finished season 4 you have given me the cold shoulder. I thought we were friends."  

  

"We are friends Sam, it's just that..."  

  

"It's just... what? Cait?"  

  

Cait went to the door to lock it before going to the table. She had to lean back on it, feeling her emotions coming over her. "It's just that I have tried to distance myself from you. I am about to start a new life now, as a married woman."  

  

Sam shook his head. "So just because you will be married it means that we cannot be friends anymore? By the way you're talking it sounds that way and yet you say that we are still friends. You aren't making much sense right now, Cait."   

  

She looked away, not being able to look him in the eyes. "I don't know Sam, I don't know."  

  

Sam stroke his chin and paced around the room. Why was she like this? If he didn't know better he would think she still had feelings for him. That's when he decided, he needed to tell her flat out how he felt, how he still felt. It was now or never.  

  

"I still love you."  

  

The way he said it, it was so casual, as if he had never said anything else. She looked at him and suddenly felt a strong pull towards him, a similar pull to what she felt a few years ago. No, no! She wouldn't allow herself to fall like that, not again.  

  

"Is that why you came here? To tell me this, on my wedding day? Jesus Sam!" Cait felt tears in her eyes but willed them not to fall "Why Sam, why?"  

  

"Because I had to say it in person and this would be my last chance. I would hope that you until this day still had some of that light left in you, that light you had a few years ago, that light you had when we have been together."  

  

"I will be happy." The words felt very difficult to say. "I will be happy and I will be fine. Tony is a good guy and you know that."  

  

"Tony? Cait, I am going to be completely honest now, you might not agree with me since you know yourself best but here goes." He stood close to her now and he reached out his hand to touch her but stopped himself, not wanting to do that unless she allowed him to. "I have observed you from time to time these past few years and what I see is a woman who is trying too hard to be seen as something she is not. Also, you say you WILL be happy, aren't you happy already?"  

  

"Alright, I am happy. There, are you satisfied with my answer now?" She crossed her arms over her chest but soon uncrossed them again.  

  

"No, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you love him. If you do, then I shall leave."  

  

He then backed a few steps to give her space. This was it, this was Cait's chance to finally break everything, to finally leave those feelings of Sam for good. She only had to utter the words and he would be gone.  

  

  

  

 _Come on Balfe, now is your chance!_   

  

  

  

Except she couldn't say the words, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Right now, Sam looked at her with intense, blue eyes. They were so big she felt like she was drowning in them. Right now, she couldn't say anything at all. She was frozen in place, there was a rush of warmth going all the way from her toes to her head and down between her legs and the reason for all this was the tall and broad man before her. The man who could make her feel things no other man ever could. The man who would do anything for her.  

  

  

  

 _The man who loved her._   

  

  

  

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him!"  

  

When she once again didn't say anything, he nodded, his mouth in a thin line. "Take off your knickers."  

  

"Excuse me!?" Cait just stared at him wide eyed.  

  

"You heard me, take off your knickers."  

  

She lifted her dress up, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, and started to remove her underwear. When she dropped the lacy garment to the floor, he hissed. Then she went to remove her stockings as well but he made a stopping motion with his hand.  

  

"No! Leave the stockings on."  

  

She stood still then, her arms down her sides, waiting for his next move. Her pulse quickened as he once again scanned her body from top to toe.  

  

"Now, get on the table and lift your dress."  

  

Cait could do nothing but obey. She lifted her skirt up around her waist and sat down on the table behind her. Her legs parted slightly on their own volition, without her having to think.  

  

Sam walked over to her so that his thighs were touching her knees. All the time they held each other's gaze, breathing heavily. He looked down then and swallowed hard at the sight. "She must have waxed very recently" he thought. There was a tint of pink in the skin around and above her vulva that was not caused by arousal, she once told him she could get that the first few days after waxing. He longed to kiss it, to kiss the nonexistent pain away, to show that he loved all of her including her imperfections.  

  

"Fuck, ye look so beautiful right now I want to cry." He felt his eyes water and ran a single digit along the edge of her left stocking. "I have dreamt of this so many times, seeing you in a wedding dress. I have even dreamt about making love to you in a wedding dress." Then he nudged her legs further apart so he could step forward and stand between them.  

  

"Though I have always imagined it was me who would stand beside you at the altar, saying my vows, giving you a ring," His face was just inches away from hers and his finger was now touching her silky thigh. "kissing you as a husband would kiss his new wife."  

  

Cait's hands, one which had been placed behind her on the table and one holding her skirt, came up to touch Sam by his collar.  

  

"Sam, I want..."   

  

Suddenly Sam got away from her face and bent his head down. He placed a single kiss right where her throat met her left shoulder. Then he got down on his knees. His mouth watered when he came face to face with her sex; she was wet and plump and so beautiful.  

  

  

  

 _She still wanted him._   

  

  

  

When he looked up once more, asking for permission with his eyes, she only gave a single nod. Then he kissed the pink skin above her sex, placing butterfly kisses all over the area where the wax stripes had done their deed the day before but leaving the lower regions for now. He wanted to show her what he meant when he said he still loves her.  

  

Cait still sat up and watched Sam between her legs, she found herself not just wanting but needing more. Her pussy was throbbing furiously in sync with her heartbeat. This wasn't right, she knew it wasn't.   

  

  

  

 _Except_   _it_   _was!_   

  

  

  

"Sam, please..."  

  

"What,  _a_ _nighean_ , what is it?" He stroke the outside of her thighs.  

  

"I need you!" Cait felt herself shaking as she said it, her emotions threatening to spill over.  

  

Sam growled "Lay down!", hooked his arms around her thighs and licked her hard all the way from her opening up to her clit. The initial shock of how his tongue felt on her overly sensitive sex made her draw in a loud breath. She laid down and supported herself on her elbows to give him better access. He placed her thighs on his shoulders and finally situated himself properly.  

  

Sam licked her up and down a few times slowly, savoring her taste and listening to the sounds she made. He flicked his tongue across her opening before dragging it up to her clit and finally taking as much as he could into his mouth and entering her. This caused Cait to cry out and buck her hips and Sam groaned into her, placing his hands on her stomach to hold her in place.   

  

Cait's hand found its way to Sam's hair. The last time they had been intimate he still had his red, long curls. Now it was short but still curly in places and smooth as silk. She ran her fingers through it and caressed his scalp.  

  

"Mmmmh, Sam..."  

  

"Aye, there's a good lass. Let me hear ye." This was heaven to him, surrounded by her musky aroma and exotic taste. He hadn't even come halfway to his goal yet and she was already begging for more.  

  

  

  

He didn't just lick her pussy, he was worshipping her. With Sam it was always like this, always putting her pleasure before his own and always making sure she was enjoying herself properly. His hands went up to her breasts and caressed her through her dress. Her own hands eventually came up and settled above his, as if to keep them in place.  

  

"Do you like this? Do you like me touching you? Do you like my mouth on you?" He whispered into her sex.  

  

"Yes!" The word came out in a whimper.   

  

"I do too." He nibbled at her inner labia with his teeth. "You should know that I enjoy this just as much as you do. The way ye taste." He dragged his tongue along her slit. "The way ye feel." He dragged his chin along the inside of her thigh. "The way ye respond to me Cait, there is nothing like it."  

  

Cait almost forgot how to breathe, if his mouth wasn't going to make her come then surely his talking would.  

  

"I wish ye could see yerself right now, how flushed you are, how you're glowing. How you're finally  _you_ again, Caitriona."  

  

Sam placed open mouthed kisses on the insides of her thighs, leaving a wet trail before returning to his mission.  

  

"You're the most beautiful woman I know." He now turned his attention to the most sensitive part of the female anatomy, covering it with his mouth and flicking his tongue around it which was enough to draw strangled sounds from her. "I. Love. You." After every word he placed a light kiss on her clit, like a butterfly wing.  

  

Cait couldn't hold it together anymore, she burst into tears. That was when she knew, that was when she knew for sure and it hit her like a pile of rocks. She had never stopped loving this man. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. For every sob she let out, one bit of tension disappeared from her body and she felt herself relax more and more. After such a long time, she felt whole again.  

  

Sam came up and kissed her tenderly, his hand taking over where his mouth left off.  

  

"Ye alright, love?" He asked as he broke the kiss.  

  

"God Sam, yes!" She sighed. "I..I love you too!"  

  

Now it was Sam's turn to cry. He kissed her with such a frenzy that their teeth collided. She put both hands in his hair and held on as if she was afraid he would disappear at any moment. Not thinking clearly, Sam pushed two fingers inside her making her gasp. This brought him back to reality.  

  

"I'm sorry, did I hurt ye?" He was about to withdraw his fingers when she grabbed him.  

  

“No, please...” she brought both her hands to his cheeks, looking him deeply in the eyes. “I want more, Sam. I want...” 

 

“What do ye want? Tell me.” He moved his fingers slowly, resting his forehead against hers as his thumb pressed down on her clit.   
 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

 

Almost shocked by her own words, Cait’s eyes widened but she didn’t regret saying it. She wanted him, she loved him and she wanted him now. Sam’s nostrils flared.  

 

“Cait, you don’t know what you ask of me, on your...” 

 

“Fuck my wedding day, and fuck the consequences!” She sat up, moaning slightly as the change of position caused his fingers to rub  _that_ spot inside her, and moved her hands to his neck and held on tight. “It is you I want, you! I love you, Sam. Please, let me have this. Let  _us_ have this.” 

 

Sam almost started to cry again and nodded. “Aye, well then. But if you tell me afterwards that you have regretted this and it was a mistake...” His fingers still moved in and out of her at a slow pace. 

 

Cait shook her head. “No! I won’t do that, I promise.” She gave him a peck, her lips merely brushing his. “There is little time.” Then she sneaked her hand down and grabbed him through his pants making him gasp, his erection obvious. “Have me, make me yours.” Darting her tongue out she licked his lips and some of the stubble above his upper lip. Sam opened his mouth and attacked hers, the answer to her demand written in the kiss. While their tongues battled for dominance, Sam’s fingers left her sex and he went to work on his trousers. Dragging both his pants and underwear down his legs, he groaned into Cait’s mouth as his straining erection finally was freed. He grabbed himself and tugged a couple of times. 

 

Cait looked down and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had forgotten how big he actually was. For a split second she froze and was scared it was going to hurt despite that they had done this before. Sam sensed her uneasiness and brought one hand around her back and one to her sex, caressing her. “Hush,  _a_ _nighean_ , it’s alright.” Cait closed her eyes momentarily and felt herself relax. Opening her eyes again she grabbed him, needing to feel his soft yet hard texture. Sam gently removed her hand and positioned himself at her entrance, all while looking into her eyes to catch any sign of discomfort or uncertainty. 

 

“Tell me to stop and I will stop.” 

 

Cait leaned back slightly and put her arm around his shoulders, bringing him with her so he had to put both his hands on the table to support himself. “I don’t want you to stop.” 

 

Not needing any more confirmation, Sam nodded and entered her slowly, causing them both to catch their breaths. Sam groaned as he felt inch by inch of him being engulfed by her pussy. How he had missed this! Even if they were short of time he would make sure to cherish this moment forever. 

 

When he was finally deeply buried inside her, Cait’s inner muscles clenched around his length instinctively. The pleasure was so intense and overwhelming it bordered on pain. Biting down on his shoulder, she muffled a scream as she closed her eyes tightly and put her legs around his lower back, her heels digging into his backside. There was no way to describe what went through her body and mind at that moment. Every cell in her body felt alive and she truly understood what it meant to feel like being one with another person, both physically and mentally. 

 

Sam breathed heavily into Cait’s neck. He felt her tight, hot walls pulsating around his cock and as they both lifted their heads to look at each other, she bucked her hips slightly to give him a sign to move. Slowly he started to pull out and when just the tip was inside he slammed into her again, eventually settling for a rhythm. 

 

“Oh..God!” Cait sighed, hugging him even tighter with her legs as his thrusts increased in power. “Let me touch you!” She moaned as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. Fast as lightning Sam got up, discarded his shirt and Cait’s hands found their way to his pectorals. He was so beautiful, his muscles flexing and relaxing in time with his movements. 

 

“Fuck..you’re..so..tight..ugh..” Sam’s words came out in pants. 

 

“All thanks to you, Sam.” She breathed out as she clenched even harder around him, causing him to hiss. 

 

“On your back, now!” 

 

Before Cait could do as he said he grabbed hold of her legs, almost forcefully spread them apart and then held them in place, continuing to pound into her. Not wanting to risk that someone might hear her, she put her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from crying out and the great pleasure caused her to arch her back. She had never seen this possessive side of Sam before, but she found that she rather liked it. Giving in to him completely, she laid down and let him take the lead, his girth filling and stretching her again and again. 

 

 

 

Sam looked down at the woman under him. Cait’s head was tilted to the side, her hair in a dark halo around her, her mouth open and her eyes half closed. She was the image of pure ecstasy, looking like an angel and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. While the fantasy of making love to Cait in a wedding dress had entered his mind many times it was nothing against what it was like in real life. Then he looked down at himself driving in and out of her, his cock now absolutely slick with her arousal. The sight of her taking him and swallowing him so easily ignited something in him and he brought his hand to her chest, yanking down her dress on one shoulder and freeing her breast. Cait’s eyes shot open and she stared at Sam and then his hand before giving him a reassuring smile. He took this as permission to free her other breast as well. Leaning down he captured one in his mouth while his hand massaged the other. 

 

“Mmmmhhh...” Sam moaned as he suckled on her nipple. She was so soft and warm and he would never get enough of her. Perspiration had started to form on his forehead and dripped down from his hair onto her chest, mixing with her own.  

 

Running her hands through Sam’s soft curls Cait couldn’t handle it much longer, she knew she was close as she felt the familiar knot in her lower belly tighten and her pussy gripping him harder and harder with each thrust.  

 

“Sam..mmh..I’m coming soon.” 

 

Letting go of her nipple, Sam’s fingers moved to her clit and his mouth hovered above hers, saying in a hoarse voice “Then come, Caitriona. Give me the greatest pleasure and come for me.” 

 

He only called her “Caitriona” when he was very serious about something and it appeared he was this time too. Increasing his speed and putting more pressure on her clit he once again captured her nipple in his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth. Hot flushes went through Cait’s body from her feet all the way up to her face like she was put on fire. Her toes curled and her whole body tensed as she struggled to keep somewhat quiet. When she felt herself go over the edge she once again curled her legs around Sam’s waist and uttered the words he needed to hear. 

   
“Now Sam, now!” 

  

Then she came, arching into Sam and holding onto him for dear life she felt her pussy contract over and over again. Sensing that she was going to scream Sam kissed her hard, silencing and swallowing the sounds she made, turning them into whimpers and intermingling them with his own gasps and moans. Nothing else mattered in that moment; not the wedding, not the fact that this was something strictly forbidden. The only thing that mattered right now was  _them_  and  _them together._  

 

“Oh God, oh Cait!” 

 

Sam’s orgasm followed suit as he with one final groan stilled and emptied himself inside her, his seed filling her depths. Seeing Sam’s face contort, closing his eyes and baring his teeth in pleasure almost caused Cait to come a second time. Sam could barely contain himself and gripped Cait’s thighs hard to steady himself as the final spasms of her throbbing warmth milked him empty. 

 

 

 

When both were spent Sam collapsed on top of Cait, burying his face in her neck almost out of breath. Cait's hands caressed their way down Sam’s broad and muscular back and then all the way up again, simply enjoying the feeling of his hot skin under her fingers and the weight of his big body on her. Eventually he looked up again and when their eyes met they both shook with the realization about what they had just done and the emotions that came with it. Cait managed a small smile and Sam did the same, touching her temple and collecting tresses of hair between his fingers. But suddenly he let go and looked horrified. 

 

“Christ! What have I done?! I have fucked ye. On a table. In you and your fiancé’s house. On your wedding day. I have treated ye like some cheap prostitute. Ye deserve way better than this Cait. I am so so sorry!” 

 

He was about to pull out but Cait refused to let him go, keeping him in place with her legs. She grabbed him by the neck and yanked him down to her. “No! Listen to me Sam, you have not treated me badly. I wanted this and had I not I would’ve said “no”, trust me.” She touched his cheek tenderly with her knuckles before running her hand through his tousled hair. “You said that you would be sad if I regretted this. I can tell you that I surely don’t. Do you regret this, Sam?” 

 

Sam shook his head, took her hands in his and kissed each of her fingers. “No, I don’t regret this. It was the best thing that has happened to me since our last time together.” He hugged her and kissed her gently, tears running down his cheeks. Slowly he brought them up to a sitting position, careful not to break their physical connection just yet. "Cait.  _Mo_ _bhean_. My bride." At this she hugged him tighter and let her own tears fall, finally after such a long time feeling at home.  

  

  

  

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Cait are you alright? Can I come in? I heard noises."  

  

It was Tony. Cait panicked but Sam remained calm.  

  

"Sam you have to go!"  

  

"No, no! I am not leaving."  

  

"But he will see you!" She shifted her focus between Sam and the door.  

  

"Don't worry love, I got this.” Then he pulled out of her. For a second she missed greatly the feeling of him inside her but she had no time to think. “Hang on a second!” She called toward the door. Sam quickly pulled up his pants and put on his shirt and Cait pulled up her dress so that her breasts were covered again. “You can let him in." Sam went to a closet and went in, hiding himself.  

  

"Cait!" Tony's knocks got louder and louder.  

  

Finally Cait got off the table, straightened her dress the best she could and unlocked the door. "Come in!"  

  

Tony opened the door and came in. "What is going on? I thought I heard you scream before."  

  

"Oh but I am fine, don't worry."  

  

Tony eyed her suspiciously and then looked down at the floor. That's when he noticed her knickers lying in front of her.  

  

"Cait, what have you been doing?"  

  

"I, I..."  

  

"She hasn't done anything." Suddenly Sam opened the closet door and emerged. "I have."  

  

Tony looked at Cait again, then her knickers and then at Sam, furious. "You little shit! I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."  

  

He lunged himself at Sam but having the size and not to say strength advantage, Sam grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor.  

  

"Well if you knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away, then perhaps you shouldn't leave your soon-to-be wife like that on her wedding day. The chances might be that she actually realizes her true feelings." He held Tony in a steady grip, careful not to hurt him.  

  

"Please guys, stop!" Cait screamed behind them. Immediately Sam let go of Tony and they both stood up, looking at her. "Tony, there is something I want to say. I know you won't like it, but I have to."  

  

"Oh I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that you choose him, right?" Tony said, pointing at Sam who now stood on his right.  

  

"Well, I..."  

  

"You know what, Cait. I knew this would happen, I have felt it for a long time that you haven't been able to let him go. I want to tell you something as well as you've probably wondered where I have been." He took a deep breath. "I have been with a man."  

  

Cait was shocked and she couldn't believe her ears. "You... you've... you've been with a man?"   

  

"Yes. Seeing you obviously still missing some other dude made me unhappy so I have been seeing this guy for a few months now. I was going to tell you but I also still had hopes you would forget about Sam and especially once we were married. But it appears you never did and it appears you never will either."  

  

"Have you been with this man now, this last hour?"  

  

"Yes."  

  

Finally, Sam opened his mouth and turned towards Tony with angry eyes. "So, you're saying you have betrayed Cait for a long time and yet you get mad at her for being with me now? Wow, how selfish can one get?" He felt the impulse to grab Tony by the collar but stopped himself at the last moment.   

  

"I guess I am selfish and I will explain at a later time. But I have to ask Cait a final question." Then Tony turned towards Cait again. "Do you love Sam, Cait?"  

  

Cait nodded. "Yes, yes I do. I am sorry."  

  

"Don't be. Now that we have spoken our truths I suggest we go to the church and tell everyone that there will be no wedding."  

  

"And how are we supposed to do that? We cannot tell them the truth or at least not now." Sam said.   

  

"Of course we won't tell them the whole truth. Let me do the talk." Tony then looked at his phone. "We better go, the wedding is about to start in forty minutes. Are you coming?"  

  

"Yes, can you give us ten minutes first?" Cait said, moving closer to Sam and then taking his hand.  

  

Tony nodded and went out the door. As soon as he had left, Cait threw herself into Sam's arms.  

  

"How are you feeling?" He asked into her shoulder while caressing her lower back.  

  

"I feel so overwhelmed. There are so many things going on in my head right now and so much new knowledge to process."  

  

"Aye, I know.."  

  

"What is going to happen now? What is going to happen with us?" She let go of him but still rested her forearms on his shoulders.  

  

"It's all up to you, Cait. If you decide to stay with me, you will make me the happiest man on earth. If you decide to leave, I will move on with my life."   

  

Cait started to cry again. "I want to be with you. I want you. I want to be with you in every way there is!"  

  

Then she kissed him hard, at first just pressing her mouth hard to his. Soon she opened her mouth and let her tongue caress his lips, begging for her to enter. He opened up and they kissed with such an intensity it was the only thing they were aware about. They got lost in the kiss, moaning and it wasn’t Cait brought her hands under Sam’s shirt again that he broke off completely.  

  

"Not again, there is no time." He grabbed her hands, brought them to his mouth and kissed them.  

  

"Sorry, I guess I am not in the most stable emotional state right now."  

  

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time later on." He played with her fingers. "Will ye come with me to my country house tonight? We can order some food and spend a few days there, away from everything."  

  

Cait laughed heartedly for the first time since Sam arrived at her house, she couldn't be happier at what he said. "Yes, I would love to."  

  

Sam smiled radiantly and kissed her thoroughly. When they broke the kiss Cait catched a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall.  

  

"Great, now my makeup is ruined." She let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh.  

  

"Yer makeup might be ruined, but you are still as beautiful as ever." He kissed her again and then they hugged before finally deciding to go to the car. Cait put on her shoes and then walked ahead of Sam to the door.  

  

"Oi, Balfe!" Cait turned around and saw Sam hold up her knickers, a triumphant grin on his face. "Ye might want to put these on first."  

  

  

  

 _The End_  


End file.
